This protocol is designed to determine the MTD for Idurd when used as a sensitizer during brachytherapy for locally advanced cervix cancer. Seven patients have been treated since the protocol opened. There have been no unexpected acute toxicities. Recently there has been a drop in accrual due to loss of the use of our brachytherapy device as a result of changes in Nuclear Regulatory Commission guidelines. We are in the process of correcting this situation and expect accrual to then improve.